Everything Changes
by FrozenSociopathicJediTimelord
Summary: After a terrible battle against Davros & The Daleks, The 12th Doctor's time draws to a close. Once again Clara Oswald is around to witness her friend change however the trouble with regeneration. You never quite know what you're going to get. How will both The Doctor and Clara overcome this unexpected regeneration.
1. Chapter 1-Regeneration

**Hey Everyone I decided that this year although I still will be working on my other stories that I would do another small Doctor Who story (although this story can be made longer if you guys enjoy it) Also I decided to do this story as I've never really done a regeneration story before so I thought it'd be a fun and imaginative thing to try and do. **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Regeneration**

They had made it back to the Tardis.

Once again it seemed Christmas was going to be a tough time for Clara Oswald as once again she looked upon The Doctor as he leaned on her before falling against the Tardis console, Clara watched as the gallifreyan symbols began to tick and whir as the Tardis began to make it's every familiar whooshing and wheezing.

She looked on at The Doctor. His ever beloved dark blue crombie coat was torn and charred in some areas, a mixture of snow, ash and soot had left his hair greyer than usual.

It was then he began to walk round the console, as he did Clara rested her hand against the console, it felt oddly damp, as she raised her hand she noticed a crimson colour dabbed on part of her hand.

It was blood, The Doctor's blood.

She looked at him as he gave a small smile before one of his supposed 'Attack eyebrows' shot up. "Are you alright Clara? he said in his rough yet caring Scottish tone.

"You're bleeding aren't you?" Clara said showing nothing but pure concern for her friend.

The Doctor then looked down in a sorrowful way "Clara, I never told you because I never wanted you to be worried about me" he said knowing that his young but extremely wise impossible girl would have some sort of caring remark ready.

She looked at him and replied "I'm always worried about you Doctor, I'm the impossible girl, born to save The Doctor." she replied, as she did The Doctor looked down, feeling a tingle in his hand, as he looked down he saw the ominous golden glow of regeneration energy.

As he saw the glow he hadn't realised that Clara had walked around and also saw it. "It's starting isn't it" Clara asked as she looked at the time lord's hand and then at the glistening dark spot on his waistcoat where the wound was.

"I'm afraid so Clara" he said as he then stumbled. "so step back" he said his Scottish tone had never sounded so scared yet so weak before, as he said this the regeneration energy had began to take hold, once again Clara had wanted to step forward just to comfort her friend however The Doctor gave her a look that said simply 'keep away from me' to which Clara listened to.

"The end of this line already, when one man goes, another walks from the same spot and into the horizon, yet still many things I never truly understood, so many regrets." He said before looking at Clara. "Clara, promise me, whoever I become, please help them like you did me after Trenzalore." he asked.

Clara looked at him misty eyed "yeah" she said as she watched The Doctor stood upright.

He looked at her, and she looked at him. "Goodbye Clara" he said before giving a small wince, his back arched back as he exploded in light.

The intense force of the regeneration knocked Clara back as the room filled with the golden light of regeneration, Clara turned to try and look at her friend but had to turn away from the blinding light.

As the energy blazed round the room sparks flew from the console as the Tardis span out of control.

Eventually the light soon began to subside signalling the end of the process. Clara began to look up from the console to a surprise of The Doctor's new face, her eyes shot open as wide as the look she gave when she saw his 11th self change after Trenzalore.

The newly regenerated doctor looked back at her, eyebrow raised, walking slowly towards her.

The Doctor went to speak when the Tardis lurched forward and the cloister bell began to ring out throwing The Doctor against the console, quickly the new Doctor sprung into action as Clara watched in amazement as the new incarnation fresh from regeneration almost instantaneously went back into action for a short amount of time before the sound of a loud crash threw them both into each other causing them to fall in opposite directions.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know this was a short story as well as seemingly a short regeneration, but I still have the chance to tackle what The Doctor is like before the process is complete. **

**Whilst I try to make another chapter for this feel free to check out my other Doctor Who Stories Coping With Life (A 12, Clara &amp; Danny story) or my Doctor Who Short Ghosts of Birthday's Past. **

**As always feel free to Favourite, Follow, Review &amp; Suggest as to what you the amazing audience wants to see happen.**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Looks

**Hey People ok here is Chapter 2 for Everything Changes. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 2- New Looks**

After a few minutes Clara picked herself up from the Tardis floor. As she did she see a hand stretch out to her. Clara grabbed the hand, as she stood to her feet she the charred blue coat as damaged white shirt before meeting a pair of shimmering wide blue eyes.

Clara went to say something before a finger touched her lips. "I have some questions" a voice said. Clara's line of sight pulled back to see the figure standing there in The Doctor's clothes.

The figure who Clara was slowly accepting to be The New Doctor then began to move around the room in a style Clara knew well as The Doctor began to speak. "Question 1- Have you gotten taller? I only ask as I can seem to look you directly in the eye instead of having to look down slightly Question 2- Is it me or has there been some sort of helium leak as my voice sounds very squeaky and finally 3- how do I look?" The New Doctor rambled, now standing back in front of Clara.

"Uh Doctor?" Clara said hesitantly only for The Doctor to reply "Yes Clara?"

"You might want to look in the mirror" She said.

"Ok?" The Doctor replied before asking "Why what's wrong. Oh No I have got big ears or a big chin again have I?" The Doctor said moving a hand up to touch to grab an ear only to feel hair. Quickly he grabbed a lock of it and moved it in front of his new face. "No Way" The Doctor said looking at Clara "Ah Ha Yes I'm Ginger I'm Finally Ginger, well gingery brown but Ginger nonetheless" The Doctor said in a happy tone. Clara looked at The Doctor gobsmacked.

"Uh Doctor I think you better look in the mirror as you have a bit of a bigger thing going on than your hair colour." She said trying to give The Doctor some subtle hints to his new look.

The Doctor looked at her "Yeah, you're right" The Doctor said before looking back at the ginger locks "I might need to get it cut as it's a bit long, look at it, it runs down to my shoulders and looks a bit well girly" The Doctor said going to walk off for a pair of scissors only to be grabbed by Clara. "There's a very big reason for that" Clara said as she dragged The New Doctor along down the corridors to the wardrobe.

The Doctor looked as Clara held onto the sleeve of his jacket "Ok I might want to add another question as to when you got so strong?" The Doctor said before Clara parked him into a chair and rolled a full body length mirror in front so he could see his new face.

As The Doctor looked, things became a bit more apparent. "Squeaky Voice, Long Hair" The Doctor raised a hand up to eye level. "Slender fingers" he then gulped.

"Clara" The Doctor said. "I. I'm. I'm a. I'm a"

"A Woman" Clara said finishing his or now her sentence.

"Yeah" The Doctor said as she looked at herself in the mirror, falling back into the chair.

The Doctor took a long look in the mirror, she saw she was a young woman about a similar physical age and height to Clara; she had long wavy brown/ ginger hair, a few light freckles dotted around her cheeks, icy blue eyes and subtle dimples. Hesitantly The Doctor looked down past her face, she gently removed her blood stained coat to see under her shirt was a fairly ample chest, not to big but not small enough to hide, resigning her fate as female until she regenerates, she works her way down to see a fairly complimenting figure that simply said feminine to the last detail.

Clara looked from a distance as The Doctor began to examine her new look. Clara looked at the girl who was once her best friend, Clara's emotions made her feel so split for the first time since she dived into The Doctor's time stream to stop The Great Intelligence as part of her was happy that The Doctor survived, a fairly large part of her was worried in case she couldn't fulfil her promise to The Doctor's previous self to help The New Doctor, even a tiny part of Clara felt jealous as she thought The New Doctor was beautiful and might have developed a sense of vanity.

Eventually Clara was snapped out of this train of thought by the loud feminine call of her name; she instantly walked over to see The Doctor looking at her. "Clara, um this is going to sound weird and I never thought I'd ever ask this but can you help me find some clothing? " She said as she held up her arms to show her sleeves slipped over her hands which caused Clara to smirk a little. "Sure" she said as The Doctor walked over she stumbled over her old boots and trousers and came crashing to the floor.

Clara stifled a small laugh as she went to help her friend up. As she got up, The Doctor looked at her "This is gonna be one hell of a difference" she said as Clara helped her around.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, Well what do you think of The New Doctor? How do you think it will affect the relationship between The Doctor and The Impossible Girl? and what would you like to see happen next? As always feel free to Follow, Favourite, Review, Comment &amp; Suggest. **

**Hopefully Chapter 3 shall be out soon. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Shopping & A New Screwdriver

**Hey Everyone, Thanks to everyone who has read this fiction I know it's barely been 2 days since I first put this up but it looks to be doing well as it is now the second highest read fiction of mine this month (so far) and this is only possible thanks to you wonderful people. So here we go Chapter 3 of Everything Changes hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Shopping and a New Screwdriver**

"Do I really have to wear this" The Doctor said as she held up a bra that Clara had lent her. "Yes now put it on Doctor" Clara said trying not to laugh at The Doctor's awkwardness towards female clothes.

With that The Doctor was handed a set of clothes Clara had loaned her and went to put them on, Clara began to giggle slightly as within 10 seconds she could hear The Doctor struggling with the clothing.

Eventually after 5 minutes of falling over and struggling The Doctor came back into the room, handing Clara back the clothes that she loaned her. "They don't fit me" she said before looking towards the Tardis "Suppose you don't have anything for me do you?" She called only to hear nothing back, so she walked off and began grabbing random items from her previous regenerations only to come back wearing her 11th incarnation's purple jacket, one of her 10th's shirt, a pair of trousers from her 2nd incarnation and her 7th incarnation's bowling styled shoes. "This'll have to do for now" she said as she walked out to the console room.

Clara looked at the absurd choice of clothes The Doctor had chosen as she walked behind her. "So where did we land?" she asked curiously as The Doctor immediately went towards the door.

"I don't know but I was aiming for Earth" The Doctor said as she opened the door. "Ah ha it seems my aim is a lot better in this incarnation" she said as she stepped out looking round to see where they were "Well I know where we are." she said looking at Clara.

Clara stepped out only to spot The Statue of Liberty at a distance. "New York, well I've never been to New York before" She said as she grabbed The Doctor's hand and pulled her into a taxi.

A few hours later and The Doctor was now walking around with half a dozen shopping bags, thankfully The Doctor had persuaded Clara not to find dresses, even though Clara had been adamant eventually The Doctor's hand was forced only to end up with one dress, although the worst part for The Doctor was doing the underwear section of shopping, Clara couldn't help but laugh as she watched The Doctor being measured for her underwear especially since it took them 45 mins due to The Doctor's constant and futile pleas to not be put into a bra. Eventually they found a shop where The Doctor was able to change out of her makeshift clothing.

"Well what do you think Clara?" The Doctor said as she emerged from behind the curtain. The Doctor had settled on a slightly undone blue check shirt, a black long military coat, a pair of tan skinny jeans that was topped by a belt with some pouches on it big enough to little things such as money and the psychic paper and for now some brown hi-top boots much like she wore in her 11th form. She then ruffled her hair so that part of it rested back whilst the rest slightly draped over her shoulders, she quickly put her sonic into her jacket pocket.

"Wow it looks amazing Doctor" She said before giving her friend a hug. "See wasn't so hard to find clothes for you now, is it?" she added.

"No, although after all that shopping I think I wanna go back to the Tardis and spend the next few days resting" The Doctor replied.

Clara simply smiled at her. "Well we probably should" Clara said as they returned to the Tardis, as they got to the Tardis, they set their bags down only for the Tardis to teleport the bags to the wardrobe.

The Doctor then walks over to the console and plugs the sonic in, as she does a green electrical crackle then emerges around the screwdriver.

"Uh Doctor, what it is doing" Clara asked awkwardly

"I'm not sure" she says pulling a pair of glasses similar to that of her tenth incarnation's out and examining "it seems to be re-writing itself, regenerating almost." she says as the sonic gets pulled into the console only to come out a few seconds later with a ding. Immediately The Doctor grabs the device to notice despite it's similar casing, it had been slimmed down and the emitter on the top was a more reddish violet colour.

"Well how about that, new body, clothes and sonic in one day? I smell adventure" The Doctor says as she runs to the console, as she throws the lever the Tardis jolts forward violently and the whole room begins to shake, sparks fly from the console as the ominous toll of the cloister bell rings out across the console room.

"Doctor, what's going on" Clara calls over the toll of the bell.

"I don't know" She yells back as the Tardis spins through the vortex dangerously out of control.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter I hope you liked it, so what do you think of The Doctor's new style of clothing? As for anyone wondering what the screwdriver looks like imagine it similar to the 11th's sonic during Cold War when he had the red emitter in the stand off against the Ice Warrior also made a little thinner. Anyway I'm gonna try to leave the destination of Chapter 4 to you guys. Where do you feel The Doctor and Clara should go after their shopping trip in the big apple? As always feel free to comment, follow, favourite, review and suggest. **


	4. Chapter 4-When a New Face meets Old ones

**Hey Everyone, at last Chapter 4 of Everything Changes is here, I will apologise for how short it is but I will make up for it in the next chapter, then again I thought this chapter was longer than it actually is. **

* * *

**Chapter 4- When a New Face Meet Old Faces**

"Come on old girl work with me now." The Doctor said as she was thrown around the console room wrestling for control of the Tardis.

"I thought you said this incarnation was a better pilot" Clara said as she fell into one of the various chairs around the console room clinging to the rail for dear life.

"I'm 3500 years old Clara also this isn't me I'm not piloting at the moment, The Tardis just has gone loopy." She replied as she slid across the console, grappling onto various levers and dials as other parts of the console explodes and sparks in electrical flourishes.

Eventually after a while the Tardis slams to a halt throwing The Doctor and Clara across the room and into each other's arm. The Doctor and Clara just look at each other in an awkward silence.

"I think we've landed" The Doctor says her gingery brown locks resting against Clara's brown locks.

"Doctor, you can get off of me" Clara says as she looks at The Doctor, who was lying on top of her courtesy of the jolty landing.

"Ah yeah of course" The Doctor said with a flustered look as she rolled off of Clara laying next to her, looking at Clara. Clara looks back and slowly a smile forms on both their faces.

"Adventure?" The Doctor says as she stands up brushing her shirt down before holding out a hand to help Clara up.

Clara grabbed her hand and pulled herself up before giving The Doctor a small hug.

"So where are we this time Doctor?" Clara asked as she walked towards the doors.

"Well I dunno let's find out" She said as she straightened out her military coat and put a camera around her neck, Clara looked at her friend with a confused look.

"Doctor? Why are you bringing a camera?" She asked curiously and in a confused tone

The Doctor looks at her only to reply "I dunno I guess I might be a bit snap happy" she says looking at the old style camera similar to the one she borrowed from Professor Palmer in her 11th incarnation.

Clara looked at The Doctor before giving a small smile and emerging out into a foggy setting and the sound of docks, Clara immediately picked up on the environment they had around them. "Bit Film Noir if you ask me Doctor" she said as she turned round only to be met by the click and the small flash of a camera.

"Sorry" The Doctor said as she helped steady Clara after the unexpected camera flash slightly stunned her. "Doctor, warn me when you're pointing that camera at me" She said as she leant against the wooden police box exterior of the Tardis to readjust her eyes.

"Sure I'll remember that, now just to work out where we are" The Doctor said as she pulled the sonic screwdriver from her jacket pocket and giving the area a scan. As she was scanning she heard the roar of an old car engine as it screeched past her, The Doctor dived to one side shouting "CLARA LOOK OUT" as she hit the deck, Clara immediately ran to the safety of one of the side walls of the Tardis exterior. The Doctor watched as a figure emerged from the vintage vehicle; the figure was slender, wore a sort of detective look and was clearly feminine. The Doctor observed the figure from a distance as the figure stared at the Tardis; she then walked over and pulled an object out of her pocket.

The Doctor watched taking and defensive footing as she saw the female look back in her car only for a man to emerge.

"It's impossible, he said he couldn't come back" The female said as Clara could hear both sides of the conversation from her position.

"But he always does impossible" the man replied

Clara watched as the girl walked over, she looks at The Doctor, The Doctor stands up brushing off her military coat, as she goes towards the figures that are walking towards her Tardis she hears a small string of words that even ripped at her hearts.

The girl knocks at the door.

"Raggedy man, are you in there?"

6 words that ripped at The Doctor, tears of sorrow burned her eyes as she looked at her old blue box and the person who stood before it, as she did only one word could escape her mouth.

"Amy"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I know it is short but I guarantee chapter 5 will be longer. Also feel free to suggest what happens next. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Tears of Sorrow and Joy

**Chapter 5- Tears of sorrow and joy.**

Slowly The Doctor stood up emerging from the shadows as she walked towards Amy, the tap of her boots caused Amy to turn to face the gallifreyan. As she does Amy's hand reached for something at the same time as The Doctor. the two women stand there, The Doctor with her screwdriver in hand whilst Amy was holding a revolver.

Amy looks at the woman and then at the sonic "Who are you, where's The Doctor?"

"Amelia"

Clara emerges from the side of the Tardis only for the male to point a revolver at her

"Woah Don't Shoot" Clara said looking at The Doctor. "Doctor do you know who these people are?"

Amy looks at her "Did you just call her Doctor" she said looking at the impossible girl.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Amelia Pond, The Girl who waited. It's me, The Doctor" she said looking at the fiery scottish redhead, her eyes filled with remorse as she looks at the slightly aged Amy Pond, her face reminded her of the Amy she locked out on Apalapucia.

Amy looked at the young woman in front of her stepping back. "No, No you're not The Doctor, The Doctor is a man, oversized chin, tweed jacket" before she could finish Clara interrupted "Bow tie, addicted to fezzes?"

Amy looked at Clara "yeah"

Clara slowly approaches Amy "He's regenerated since you last saw him" Clara says.

Amy looked at Clara then at The Doctor, then at Clara. "Ok then if she's The Doctor, she'd be able to tell something only The Doctor and me knows." She said still showing disbelief.

The Doctor began to search her mind thinking back of her time with Amy, eventually she found the perfect memory.

"The Silence. the day I put my life in your hand we swore that arrangement one of the first things we ever did together. We swore on the moment we sat in your kitchen and I was eating Fish Fingers and Custard." She said, a small smile on her face.

Amy looks at the girl, stunned, slowly her lip tremors "D. ?"

The Doctor's smile grows "Hello Pond" she says as she watches Amy's revolver clang onto the floor, the bullets in the cylinder falling out and rolling on the floor. The Doctor then felt winded as Amy charged at her and wrapped her arms around the female incarnation, The Doctor looks at Clara as she hugs Amy back.

After a minute or two of hugging Amy and The Doctor look at each other teary eyed. "Oh Amy I'd like you to meet Miss Clara Oswald, Clara this is Amy Pond" She said as a smile happens.

Before Clara and Amy can talk the male pipes up taking off his hat "Doctor, is that you?"

The Doctor looks at the man. "Rory?"

"yes Doctor" he took his hat off to reveal the slightly older face of Rory Williams.

The Doctor smiled "Ah ha, I never thought I'd see you two again" she said as she pulled them and Clara into an embrace. "Come on let's get out of the cold, into the Tardis." she ran to the familiar St John Ambulance embossed door and snapped her fingers walking into the old police box. Clara followed with Amy and Rory walking in last, they looked around in astonishment at the new Tardis console room design.

"You've redecorated" Amy said as she went around the new console, her hand sliding along the edge of the diagnostics panel whilst Rory looked around at the upper level that was littered with half empty bookcases as half the books were on the floor due to The Doctor &amp; Clara's crash landing.

"I think I preferred the old look" Rory said only to be met by a shocked expression from The Doctor's feminine face.

"I spent hours working on this you know" she exclaimed before returning to the central console. She looked at Amy and Rory as they looks at the various levels Rory walking up and running his hands along the spines of the books.

"So what caused you to change?" Amy said looking at The Doctor's youthful and feminine complexion before The Doctor looked at her. "Since I last saw you in that graveyard I've died twice, the raggedy me died of old age on a planet called Trenzalore whilst my last me. Who you would've liked a bit. He was shot by a dalek." She said looking at the console thinking back of his life since Amy and Rory departed giving a sad smile thinking of all the happiness yet all the losses since.

Amy rest a hand on her back before looking at The Doctor. "Well I'm glad to see you again raggedy man" she said, causing The Doctor to turn and hug her again. "Oh Amelia Pond I missed you as well." She replied before snapping back into normality and rushing around the console "Right then so what to do now then" The Doctor said looking around in her ever erratic fashion.

"I dunno" Clara said jumping from her seat before Amy looked at Rory as he walked down the stairs "Well you could come and help us" He said looking at The Doctor immediately catching her attention.

"Okay then so what are you dealing with then" She said wondering what was going on in 1950's New York City for Amy and Rory.

Amy looked at Rory and Rory looked back at Amy before saying in perfect unison.

"Cybermen"


End file.
